Starting Anew
by BretterThanYou
Summary: Ginny Weasley is sick of Harry Potter's idiocy. She leaves. Ditching the wizarding world behind her. Where will she end up? Only time will tell. Rated M to be safe. GW/OC HG/RW POST DH NON-CANONICAL...Ginny Weasley/OC


**AN: First fanfic in a while. Going to require some audience participation. But for now, let's just get started. R/R**

"Ah!" Ginny Weasley awoke in a sweat alone. "Fucking Potter." She muttered as she glanced at her alarm clock. The red head blinked, making sure she read it right. She did. Groaning at the 4:35 blinking at her in red numbers, she slammed her head back towards the bed. THUD! "DAMMIT!"

Instinctively, Ginny reached her hand up to her head, which was not throbbing in pain. "Ouch." It had hit the head board on the way down. She repositioned herself before trying to doze off again.

* * *

Of course it had been no use. The alarm clock was beeping through out the otherwise empty apartment. Granted it generally wasn't empty. Except at night, when it was just her. Generally, Harry would be there during the day, however after the wedding fiasco, she hadn't seen hide nor hair of him. It wasn't that she wanted to, she just wanted to hex him into oblivion. Probably a good reason to stay gone.

As if that wasn't enough, she was scheduled to meet her best friend that day at the Leaky Cauldron. A drink definitely wouldn't hurt her right now, dealing with the stress and anxiety was taking it's toll on her, as evidenced by her inability to sleep recently. Another groan escaped Ginny and she clambered out of bed, heading to the bathroom for a quick shower.

After her shower, Ginny headed to the kitchen of her apartment. She put some toast in and sat at the table, waiting for it to complete. Tap. Tap. Tap. "The hell?" Ginny said aloud. She looked up and saw a familiar snowy owl. What did Harry want with her now? If this was his apology...he had some nerve. "Hey Hedwig." She stated as she let the owl in. She gave the owl a small pet as she took the note from it. She'd notice that scratch anywhere. She gave Hedwig a bit of bread and the owl stood there, as if waiting on a reply. She opened the letter, glanced over the contents, and threw it in the fire to be burned later, her eyes glistening with tears that had yet to fall. "No reply." She told Hedwig and began to prod her out the window. Hedwig wouldn't leave.

"Harry told you I had to reply didn't he." A hoot of confirmation. Ginny rolled her eyes, taking a piece of parchment and a quill. She drew a large 'NO' on the parchment, rolled it up and tied it onto Hedwig's leg. "Bye Hedwig." The owl flew off and Ginny looked at the clock. 30 minutes to leave. POP! Ginny jumped, then realized it was only her toast finishing. She ran over and took the slices out, buttering them and beginning to eat. She finished quickly and flooed to the Leaky Cauldron where she hoped Hermione would already be.

Upon her arrival at the Cauldron, she breathed a sigh of relief. No mistaking the bushy hair that belonged to her best friend Hermione Granger. She was getting married to Ron in a couple days, much to Ginny's amusement, the brown hair girl was bubbling with happiness. She sat next to her friend, looking frustrated.

"Harry?" Hermione inquired.

"Isn't it always? This time, he's wanting me to apologize for making him leave. As if he didn't want to. The rest of their It's bullshit." Ginny said, fuming.

"Breathe Ginny. Breathe." Hermione would reply, her hand on Ginny's shoulder comforting her. "After the wedding, why don't you go take some time off. Get away from here. Exchange all that prize money from the Ministry for your efforts in the war to Muggle money and just go. Somewhere without magic. Just keep in touch."

Ginny couldn't believe she hadn't ever thought of it. "What about Mom, Dad, George, Percy, Bill, all of you guys. I shouldn't leave you guys just because my ex boyfriends a dumb ass."

Hermione would shrug. "Gin, you gotta do what you gotta do. If you keep in touch with your Mom and Dad, let them know where you are, what you're doing every once in a while, it'll be fine. And you know that if you request it, they won't let Harry tail after you. Granted, knowing him, he'd find a way to do it anyway."

"Alright Hermione. I'll do it. Just, not until after the wedding alright?"

"Wouldn't have it any other way." The brown haired girl smiled. "Besides, I need my maid of honor."

The rest of their time together was idle chitchat about nothing in particular.

* * *

The tension at the head table at Ron and Hermione's wedding was thick. Harry had kept an eye on Ginny most of the night, as if waiting for something. This is something that Ginny would find out as they danced later that evening, damn traditions.

"I'm sorry Gin." He stated about a minute of silence between the two. Neither one looked like they were happy at the moment, although, Ginny was indeed trying, for her own sanity and for Ron and Hermione's happiness.

"Don't even start Harry. You know you fucked up. I know you fucked up. Problem is, I don't think you know what you did." She replied coolly. "I'm not accepting your apology, no matter how much you do it."

Harry looked as if he had been punched in the heart. Gin was just getting started. "I understood it a little when it was because of Voldemort. I tried my hardest to understand your motives Harry. But I can't. You threw me out when we needed each other most. What was your fucking reason this time?"

Hermione was listening closely, her and Ron dancing beside them. Ron, trying his best to ignore it.

"I...was scared Gin." Harry spoke cautiously. Picking his words carefully.

"Scared? If you were scared then why even propose?" She glared at him. "What on Earth was going through your mind Potter?"

He looked timid, maybe even a little sorrowful. "That you weren't right fo-"

* * *

"THAT I WASN'T RIGHT FOR YOU?" Ginny had snapped. "THAT'S WHY YOU LEFT? BECAUSE I WASN'T RIGHT FOR YOU?" A prolonged glare once again met Harry. "So you left me to go back with Cho? Because someone who broke your heart was more right for you? Great logic dumb ass." She let go and stormed out, giving Hermione a nod. This affirmed what Hermione already knew. Ginny was gone. She just had to get her family together to tell them.

Later that night, Hermione had indeed gotten the family together. All the Weasley's surrounded the youngest one as she spoke. "I can't do this anymore. I have to leave." Ginny stated to them, looking pointedly at her mother and father. The ones who deserved to know the most. They had done everything they could for her. Best they know at the very least. "I don't know where I'm going, I don't know what I'll do when I get there. Just know that I will get a hold of you guys and I will tell you where I'm at.

Under the condition that you do not tell Harry where I am. I don't want to see him. I don't want anything to do with him." She looked between them all. Apparently Hermione had explained the situation to them. Nobody disagreed. Molly looked a little disheveled. Her dad had a look of worry. Ginny continued. "Mom, Dad, I can take care of myself. If it gets too difficult, I can just apparate back. I'll keep in touch."

Arthur looked a little thoughtful. "You will tell us exactly where you are won't you?"

Ginny nodded. "I just...please, don't tell Harry. The last thing I need is him to show up while I'm trying to get away."

Arthur smiled. "I won't. I'll go make some last minute preparations for you."

George and the rest of her brothers gave her their word that she wasn't going to be ratted out. Now she could legally hex them. Ron and Hermione smiled at her sadly. They didn't want to see her go but understood the circumstances. "I'll try to get back for Christmas okay. Just to see you guys." She smiled at her brother and sister-in-law as her mom headed towards the kitchen to prepare Ginny's last meal with the family.


End file.
